


I Lay Down This Armor For You

by nannersmelo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AKA, Age Of Ultron "deleted scene", M/M, Steve Rogers also is the best man alive and here is proof, Steve Rogers is a confused & cute puppy, The heart-to-heart that should have happened, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, also kind of a fix-it fanfic, and ended up in you know what, and it just went ba-thump for Steve Fricken Rogers, because reality can be whatever the fuck i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannersmelo/pseuds/nannersmelo
Summary: The murder robot was his fault. He doomed them all, when the only thing he wanted was to protect the world and the people he cared about - to keep that horrifying dream from becoming reality. Why was it so damn hard for him to just get things right for once in his life? He was truly nothing but a major fuck-up, huh?Or at least that's what Tony thought, until no one less than Steven Grant Rogers happened to disagree.





	I Lay Down This Armor For You

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* This is my third one-shot in a week what the f-
> 
> Ok, in my defense, I was dragged into a Marvel marathon and while re-watching Ultron and seeing the log-chopping scene again, I just remembered how all of us in this damn fandom can agree on one thing: Steve and Tony fucked @ Clint's farm, and YET, I haven't seen any piece on the matter yet?????? I mean, there probably is, but I have yet to find it and I'm starving for content... so hey, why not try it myself, right?
> 
> Except that this is my first 'explicit' kind of content like, EVER, so I'm hella nervous about it fmlkamflkaegek my betas found it amazing, at least, so I'm hoping y'all will think the same. I apologize if it's not satisfactory, either way, I kept stopping to gather my bearings because I was blushing a whole lot since I made them go a bit hard at it, oof. A lot of imagination going in there, babes, just a loooooooot of imagination.
> 
> Either way, I tried to mix as much as content as I could: light plot, fluff, sexy times and a satisfying ending, so I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> And a special thanks for my betas, Rebekah and Kristin, because if they hadn't given this a thumbs up I would NOT have had the courage to post it, thx.
> 
> On with it~

**_Maybe I'll crash into you_ **  
** _ Maybe we would open these wounds_ **  
** _ We're only alive if we bruise_ **  
** _ So I lay down this armor_ **

**》_ ━ _**⍟ ━** 《**

When Tony started this story of ‘putting an armour around the world’, he had no idea things would turn out this way. How could he know Ultron would become a murderous robot that would distort everything he said into world annihilation instead of salvation? It was beyond what Tony could have imagined happening, and yet here he was, inside a dusty room inside a barn at Clint’s family farm - which, by the way, he didn’t even know existed up to this point.

That made him think about what Cap had said earlier. “_ My teammates don’t tell me everything _”. It had been a jab at Tony’s own actions and he knew it - no wonder he jumped at the first opportunity of arguing with the Star Spangled Man about it -, but it made him feel no better about it.

Infuriating as it may be to admit, Rogers was right. They were not a _ team, _per se. A team didn’t hide things from one another, a team shares trust and confidence - exactly what he didn’t have on anyone but Bruce when he decided to tackle his Ultron project. It was almost ironic how he had admitted earlier to Fury that his actions had been led by his fear of losing everyone; of his shock of seeing all of his friends die in front of him, but could he even call them that? Rogers and him were not even at a first name basis with each other yet, for crying out loud!

Grunting in annoyance, Tony hauled himself off the creaky bed inside the room and sauntered off, not bothering to close the door behind him as he climbed up the stairs that led to the superior level of the barn and gave access to a small clear space covered with tools and the like. Said space had a hatch on the ceiling, which remained open for whatever reason, and offered some good lighting due the new moon’s bright glow and a breathtaking view of the night sky, which was covered in a large arrange of stars that were not obscured by the usual city lights. Tony sat himself on a stack of hay and looked upwards, admiring the view he hardly ever got to see while living in New York. It was truly mesmerizing in a way that caused his eyes to become full blown as he wondered how long would it take for him to reach one of those stars in one of his suits.

His wondrous thoughts came to a screeching halt when the familiar feeling of fear crashed against him like a considerably violent wave. Outer space may look beautiful, but it held dangers beyond what he could expect and comprehend, and Tony wasn’t sure he was keen to go for a trip on it after the whole Chitauri debacle. He didn’t know if he was capable of doing it after what he saw that night back at Hydra’s secret hideout. The world needed protection, and there was nothing he wanted more than to keep it safe, but look just where those good intentions had led him and his so-called team? _ Tore apart like cotton-candy _, Rogers had said - and wasn’t he completely right, the bastard? Tony scoffed. It was truly annoying how Captain America just couldn’t seem to ever be wrong in anything in life, while he was the exact opposite. No wonder Howard was so often disappointed in him. Tony was not even close what his father’s beloved Golden Boy had been back in the forties, and Tony would never be a man as impressive as Captain America, proof of that being the fact he created a murderous robot that plans a mass extinction event while Tony was only trying to keep everyone safe. He just didn’t seem to get things right, now did he?

‘Genius’. What a joke.

“Stark?”

Tony’s self-deprecating thoughts balked, and he turned just in time to watch Steve Rogers climb up the rest of the stairs. The hell? Did his thoughts of the man actually summon him or something? Tony frowned. “Hey Cap. Something’s wrong?”

“Not really. I just came to check on you.” Tony tried to hold back his look of surprise, but clearly wasn’t able since Rogers crossed his arms against his absurdly wide chest and quirked a brow in his direction, “What? I can’t check on one of my teammates now?”

Tony scoffed at that, turning back around to gaze at the stars, “Now we’re teammates huh?”

“Stark,” there was that resigned sigh that often seemed to accompany his name, and Tony tried to keep himself from feeling hurt once he realized Rogers _ always _seemed annoyed while talking to him, “is this about earlier?”

“No, Cap. We’re fine.” Tony assured, rather stubbornly, “I’m just… thinking.”

There were steps, and soon Rogers was sitting by his side on the hay. “What about?”

Tony scoffed, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Seeing how the last time your brain conjured our current enemy, yes, I would.”

Tony glared at him, but was caught off-guard upon finding the man smiling teasingly at him other than seeming as serious and stone-faced as he used to be. _ Huh _. That’s weird. “Yeah, well, that was an accident. Junior was not supposed to murder his older brother and nor go out on a killing-spree.”

“I know he wasn’t, and you probably had the best intentions in the world, but doesn’t erase what happened.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Tony snapped, turning away from Rogers’ overwhelmingly soft gaze. “And I don’t need your pity, so you can move along and check on the others or whatever.”

“The others are fine, but I have the feeling that you aren’t.”

“Understatement of the year. Bra-vo. Do you want a cookie?”

Another sigh, “Stark…”

“No. I don’t wanna hear it.” Tony interrupted him, getting up and walking towards the big squared window situated on one of the wooden walls. “I want none of it, Cap. It’s my fault, of damn course I’m not fine. Billions might die because of a mistake of mine, and I just,” Tony let out a shuddering breath as he leaned on the window’s railing and gazed into the starry horizon, “I’m one of the biggest brains of this planet, and I still can’t seem to get anything right. It’s ridiculous.”

There was a moment of silence, which Tony was endlessly grateful for, and then he heard Rogers getting onto his feet and walking. For a moment, Tony thought he was walking back from whence he came, but was proven wrong when the man stepped beside him and gazed in the same direction as him. “Men are fated to commit mistakes and learn from them, so what you did or not doesn’t matter now, what matters is how we fix it.” Tony finally brought himself to look towards him, who eventually did the same, “Nobody’s perfect, Tony.”

Tony’s thoughts balked for a moment at the usage of his given name, since this was probably the first time ever Rogers had used it, but he wrestled his thoughts back to their conversation. He had no business getting fluttery just because Captain America addressed him differently. “Yeah, right, says America’s Golden Boy.”

Rogers’ blue gaze clouded and the lines of his face tensioned considerably, “I’m not perfect.”

Tony actually chuckled at that and looked away, “Yeah, right, almost had me fooled there, spangles.”

“I am _ not _,” he insisted, forcing Tony to look back at him, “In my entire life, I’ve made more mistakes than I can remember, and I’m no better ever since I was removed from that ice. I…” he trailed off, eyes softening but still sparkling with something Tony detected as guilt. He was familiar with that look, he saw it everyday while looking at the mirror, “I’m not proud of a lot of things I’ve done, Tony, and it’s safe to say I’ve done most, if not all, of them with good intentions.”

Tony was really shocked now. This was the first time he saw such a side of Steve Rogers, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it yet, “Something’s eating at you right now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled humorlessly, “there’s always something eating at me, but it takes one to know one, and I know there’s something else other than your good intentions that made you do this.” Rogers smartly pointed out, once again catching Tony off-guard, “The enhanced girl made you see something as well, didn’t she? Like the rest of us?”

Tony bit his lip, “Doesn’t matter.”

“It _ does _ ,” Rogers ground out, sounding as authoritative as he did during battles, and it made Tony bristle, “we can’t lead this team if we don’t have our heads in the game, Iron Man. The others can afford being momentarily distracted, but _ we _cannot.”

Tony’s urge to fall into yet another heated argument died at his throat as he frowned at the man in front of him, “What do you mean ‘we’ can’t lead? If I remember correctly, _ you _are the boss here.”

“Sure, and you are just the man who designs everything and makes us look cooler, right?” There was that teasing smile back again, and Tony felt a sudden urge to do _ something _to erase it, but surprisingly, it didn’t involve any punching.

_ “ _Rogers…”

“No, listen to me,” he stepped closer, shortening the space in between them, “I mean it. I’m still a man of the past, who is good at some planning and barging into enemy territory, but _ you _ are the expert in the present, Tony. You give us imprenetable uniforms, gadgets that facilitate missions, a whole jet that can get _ anywhere _ in a matter of hours or minutes, not to mention the whole legion of robots you made in order to give us vital support. Of all the things I’ve got to know about in this new reality, you were the most impressive of all of them - way beyond what I remember Howard being,” Tony let out another shuddering breath before the mention of his father, but _ Steve _ didn’t stop. “I’d have no home if wasn’t for you, and I’d probably take years to catch up with everything I’ve missed in the past 75 years if wasn’t for your help, so, yes… you are as much a leader of this team as I may be, and I hope- no, I _ need _you to understand that, because we can’t face this or any other threat and win, if we are not working together.” Large hands came to rest on top of Tony’s shoulders, “I need you to focus and tell me what is wrong, so maybe I can help you lessen the burden out of your shoulders. I’ve failed to tell you this before, and I won’t repeat this mistake again.”

To say Tony was breathless was an understatement. “History books didn’t bullshit when they said you were good at this speech thing.” He was deflecting, and he knew it, but so did Steve as he sighed tiredly and closed his eyes.

“Tony…”

“It was you.”

Steve’s head jerked up at that and his eyes snapped open, “What?”

“In my vision, the one that scared the shit out of me? Everyone was dead and the Chitauri were attacking again, a threat from outer space which we were not a match for this time, and…” he trailed off, suddenly feeling his throat dry before Steve’s attentive gaze, “I-I checked you first, you were closer, and I just wanted-” Tony shook his head, trying to ban the image of a bleeding Steve off his conscience. “You were not dead, yet. You woke up and stared me straight into the eyes and said I could have saved all of you.” Tony turned away as he blinked back tears, “And then you died. Right in front of me.” Then he looked up back to Steve, who looked in between haunted and surprised, “I could have done more, but I didn’t, and you died. It was my fault. You _ died, _ Steve. I _ let _ you _ die. _”

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms were pulling him into a tight hug. His head came to rest on Steve’s collarbone as the man’s hold on his back tightened in a way that would be almost painful if it wasn’t just what he needed right now.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Steve told him firmly, and Tony couldn’t help the dry chuckle that escaped his lips.

“If you had seen what I did, you’d know that isn’t true. I destroy everything I touch.”

“No,” Steve backed away slightly to stare him right into his eyes, “Tony, _ no.” _

_ “ _ Do you know the real reason why Pepper wasn’t at the party?” He inquired sullenly, to which Steve only shook his head negatively, “We had a fight. I was supposed to let this whole superhero gig go after what happened with the Mandarin, when she _ almost died _ , but I couldn’t. I’m still afraid of what is going to happen, of what is _ coming, _ so I can’t afford to just… stop.” Tony looked right into the depths of that absurdly blue gaze, which held his own with… was that… adoration? _ Huh _ . He had been expecting pity. “She decided we needed a break, for me to evaluate what I want for my life, because she wouldn’t live a life with the uncertainty that I might not come back home one day.” He smiled sadly, “And since I can’t… I can’t just… _ stop… _well, you can guess the rest.”

Steve inhaled sharply, “Tony, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault I can’t keep not even my relationships together.”

“No, it kinda is. If I didn’t need you so much by my side while we do this whole ‘saving the world’ thing, maybe you could have what Clint does.” Steve’s expression was clouded once again, his jaw clenching as guilt stormed inside his eyes. “A little farm with a family and nothing but peacefulness.”

The smile that formed on Tony’s lips was fond, “Come on, big guy, we are trying to deal with my own self-deprecating tendencies, don’t fall prey to yours.”

“Sorry,” Steve chuckled sheepishly, and Tony found himself loving the sound of it. “Guess we are more similar than I thought.”

“Stubborn assholes with self-deprecating tendencies?” Tony snorted and prompted Steve to chuckle again, “You got that right.”

“I suppose…” Steve relented, his chuckles dying out gradually as he focused back on Tony. They held each other’s gazes in silence for a moment, until Steve opened his mouth again, “But it doesn’t change the fact that I was the one who blamed you in your vision, and seeing how I’ve been treating you since we’ve met, I guess is not hard to understand why.”

“Steve-”

He shook his head, “That’s exactly what I meant by saying I’m not perfect, Tony. No matter what comic books or even history books say about me, I’m not a god, I’m just a kid from Brooklyn who happened to get juiced up by a mad scientist.” That fond and breathtaking smile made a comeback, “and isn’t it just ironic how I’m always getting entangled with mad scientists that just happen to turn my world upside down somehow?”

Tony’s smiled curiously at that, “We are entangled now?”

“I don’t know,” Steve looked right into his eyes, in a way that made Tony shudder beneath the gaze that seemed to be seeing through his very soul, “are we?”

Tony blinked dazedly at Steve’s sultry tone, suddenly feeling helpless under the intense gaze. Between their arguments and fights, Tony never stopped to _ really _pay attention to the man before him, and something inside him just forced him to do it in that moment. Steve was basking in the glow of the moon, with just half of his face illuminated by the light as the other half remained in the dark. He was still using the shirt he had been wearing earlier while they were chopping wood, and Tony couldn’t help but to remember how the man easily ripped off a log in half with his bare hands. The gesture had briefly intimidated Tony, but now that he thought about it, there was also a part of him that responded rather… sexually… to the display of raw strength, and right now, the same powerful arms were surrounding him and held him hostage as he stared into Captain America’s earnest blue eyes and lost himself into their depths.

Suddenly, Tony was _ very _aware of Steve’s body, which was still glued on him since he hadn’t backed enough to actually release Tony from his embrace. The hard planes of his stomach, the sturdy chest that was far too broad to be fair, the power thighs that just happened to be brushing against his own. Tony hadn’t really noticed how close Steve had been, but now that he did, he didn’t really have the strength to fight the man’s hold. Something told him to back away, to put some space between them, but a bigger part of his mind successfully shut that little voice as it slapped Tony with the actual truth behind his fears and his actions, and Tony heard himself gasp when realization dawned on him.

Steve, who clearly had taken notice of his reaction, frowned slightly, “Tony? What is it?”

“You.”

Steve blinked, seeming utterly lost, “Me?”

“I can’t lose _ you _ .” Tony breathlessly confessed, looking up from Steve’s chest to meet his thunderstruck expression, “I’m losing my sanity, I’ve lost Pepper… I _ can’t afford _losing you too. I can’t lead this team without you, I-” he choked up, not being able to bear the weight of the truth as it slipped out of his lips, “I’m not half as good at anything as I am when I’m doing it next to you…” the arms around him tightened even more, “And that’s the truth.”

Tony didn’t know what response to expect, because if he was honest with himself, he didn’t really expect opening up this much To Steve - a living legend who used to be his childhood hero only to haunt him for the rest of his life as the man he would never become. He wasn’t ready to realize Steve Rogers held so much power over him when Tony had been sure he nothing more than a friend in which he kept at arm’s length, but apparently, his subconscious disagreed.

He might have resented the image of Captain America at some point in his life, but there was no denial that most of his life he idolized the guy and everything he stood for, and right now, said guy was holding him like his life depended on it and was regarding Tony with so much affection and understanding that his knees would have buckled if he wasn’t being held in place.

“Well, we are in luck then,” Steve apparently found his voice, releasing Tony’s waist and placing them on each side of Tony’s neck, with his thumbs gently caressing his cheeks, “because I sure hell feel the same.”

Tony smirked, “Language, Cap-”

But he didn’t get to finish, since Steve crashed their lips together and successfully shut Tony up.

Every single thought raging through Tony’s mind came to a screeching halt once Steve collided against him, and suddenly, his knees became jelly, which means he would have gone down if Steve hadn’t enlaced his waist with one of his arms and kept him in place. Tony was not one to appreciate being manhandled, but the gentleness in each of Steve’s touches successfully erased any discomfort from Tony’s entire being as he opened his mouth and gave Steve full access to plunder as he wanted - which he did with so much gusto that Tony actually heard himself whimper as his insides coiled with both excitement and want.

Steve backed away slightly but Tony chase after him, throwing his arms around the soldier’s neck and pulling him closer as he took his turn on getting to know each inch of Steve’s mouth. What was chaste and timid became wild and desperate, and after what felt like a lifetime, they finally moved away, panting against each other’s mouths with their foreheads glued. “God, that was better than I expected it would be,” Steve admitted breathlessly, to which Tony chuckled in amusement.

“For a one hundred year old virgin, you sure kiss like an expert, Mr. Rogers.” Tony teased, which had Steve backing away slightly to look at him with a half-smile and a quirked up brow.

“Technically, I’m still 97.”

Tony laughed heartily at that, resting his forehead against Steve’s chest, “That’s what you’ll argue with? Not the fact I just called you a virgin?”

There was a pause, and then, “Can’t really argue with the truth, now can I?”

Tony jerked back in surprise, “Wait, for real? I was joking!”

Steve blushed - actually fucking _ blushed _\- and looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well… I wasn’t much of a dame’s man before the serum, then afterwards came the war, and-”

“Goodness gracious, what’s next, you’ll say I smell really good and start watching me in my sleep like that Cullen guy?”

Steve shot him a confused look, “Who?”

Tony couldn’t help but to bark out a laugh, “Nevermind, not worth your time.” He then proceeded to trace lines on the planes of Steve’s pecs, taking his sweet time as he felt the muscles under his touch tensing up slightly, “But… that means you have never been with anyone _ like that _.”

“Not really… I was hoping I would with Peggy, one day, but we didn’t do more than kiss once before I went under the ice.”

Tony looked up back at him, only to meet the forlorn gaze Steve now sported as he became lost in the memories of his past. Tony bit his lower lip, bringing his hands up to Steve’s face and forcing him to focus back on him, “Hey… you still with me?”

Steve blinked a few times, but nodded, “Yes, sorry, I just…”

“It’s fine. Hey, big guy?” Tony caressed Steve’s left cheek, causing him to sigh contently and lean into Tony’s touch, “It’s just fine. All of us have our own demons from the past.”

“I suppose…”

“Tell you what,” Tony, feeling bold and that his legs were back on a working order, stepped away from Steve’s embrace and laced their fingers, pulling him along as he walked towards the stairs, “since both of us could use a distraction and you are way tenser than even myself, I have a proposition.”

“Proposition?”

By the time Steve asked, they had already returned to the small room Tony was staying in. He pulled Steve inside, locking the door behind him, and turning to face the human equivalent of a golden retriever staring at him in adorable confusion.

“Yes,” Tony moved closer, pushing Steve towards the bed and making him sit down. Once he did, Tony easily climbed on his lap and straddled his hips, causing Steve to flush to a beautiful shade of scarlet as he looked up at Tony, “I’m currently single, and I find absurdly unacceptable how America’s biggest eye candy has never been properly unwrapped, so how about I show you a good time, and both of us can get out minds out of things for awhile? It’s a win-win.”

Steve considered him for a moment, and Tony could almost hear the gears inside his head working until his face lit up with understanding and Steve gaped at him, “Y-You mean…”

“Yep.”

“Tony, I didn’t say that for you- I don’t mean to force you to-”

“Hey, shush,” Tony placed his index finger against Steve’s lips, shutting him up. “You are not forcing me into doing anything, Cap, and I’d be lying if I said I’m not inclined to do this. I mean, have you _ seen _yourself?” Tony ran his hands up from Steve’s chest down his muscled arms, humming appreciatively as Steve shivered under his touch, “All of this, untouched… feels almost like a crime.”

Steve blinked owlishly at him, “You actually want me?”

Tony almost scoffed. Was he serious right now? “Wow, guess my response to your kiss wasn’t as good as I expected. In my defense, my head wasn’t quite working right, so I declare my sloppiness justified.”

“What? No!” Steve panicked, and Tony had to hold back the urge to laugh at his fumbling, “I didn’t mean to- no, no you were great, you still feel great, you are-” Steve trailed off while looking up at him, and Tony felt a pair of calloused hands travelling up his waist and under his shirt, sending small sparks of electricity through his body that momentarily dazed Tony. Steve continued to look at him, seeming at a loss of words, until he finally urged himself to speak again, sounding as parched as Tony felt, “You are beautiful.”

“Am I now?” Tony purred, slowly moving on Steve’s lap and earning a surprised gasp from him, “Careful, soldier. If you continue to sweet talk me like that, I just might fall for you.”

The hands around his waist tightened their hold, “Would that be so bad?” Steve asked shakily, looking at Tony with so much adoration it actually caused his heart to skip a beat. The engineer smirked wolfishly at the man beneath him, grinding against him with abandon and causing Steve to grunt deliciously in response.

“I suppose not, honey.” Tony leaned down and sealed Steve’s lips with a chaste kiss, talking against his mouth as their breaths mingled together and he felt Steve hardening beneath him, “There’s nothing about you that doesn’t sound worth it.”

Steve audibly gulped at that, “Tony…”

“I noticed it. You were able to lift the hammer, weren’t you?” Tony asked, earning a hesitant look from Steve, “Back at the party, when everyone was giving a shot. It moved a bit when it was your turn.”

“I-”

“Did you keep himself from doing it in order to protect Thor’s ego?” Tony ground harder this time, successfully ripping out a low growl from the soldier, “My oh my, what an admirable leader you are, sweetheart.”

“I-I c-couldn’t,” Steve choked out, clearly not being able to think clearly due Tony’s ministrations, “It moved a bit, y-yes, but I couldn’t lift… all the way…”

Tony hummed in thought, “Well, clearly you are not having trouble lifting other things.”

“T-Tony, that’s not-”

“Hush,” Tony ordered, capturing his lips one more time and nipping at his lower lip, “something is keeping you from being truly worthy, Captain America? Is it the bad side you said I haven’t seen yet?”

Steve’s hold on his waist tightened so much that Tony had no doubt the digits would leave marks, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Steve pulled him down on his own accord and the hard clash of their bodies actually caused Tony to gasp as an unrelenting wave of desire crashed against him and left him breathless. Steve was fully hard beneath him, and Tony could feel _ all _ of him pressing against himself - and goodness gracious, he was big down there too. _ Fuck. _

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Steve ground out, actually sounding a bit more in control of himself, “before we- I can’t go further with this- with _us_, if I don’t-”

Tony lunged for another kiss, “Shut it.”

“But Tony-”

“Let me have this, _ please. _ ” He heard himself beg as his body continued to burn like a furnace, and it should have been revolting to him - Tony Stark did not beg. Tony Stark _ took _. It’s like it has always been, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to find pathetic the need of pleasuring the man currently in his arms. “You can tell me later. Confess all of your crimes and ask for forgiveness if you want, but please,” he moved again, rubbing his aroused flush against Steve’s and causing him to grunt loudly against his lips, “let me make a sinner out of you tonight.”

The response was far better than what Tony could have expected, since Steve turned the tables and was now shoving him on the bed, devouring Tony’s lips with so much despair and need that Tony felt himself become delirious. He fumbled with Steve’s shirt, doing his best to try and rid him of the pesky piece of fabric that insisted on staying between them, but feeling far too light headed to actually manage. Noticing Tony’s annoyance, Steve briefly sat up and removed the shirt in one swift movement, leaving nothing but the dog tags Tony hadn’t noticed before hanging on his neck. Tony felt all the air inside his lungs get knocked out of him as he drank the sight before him - Steven Grant Rogers, a panting mess with reddened lips and mussed hair who looked down at Tony as if he was ready to devour him in one bite, and god, did he want that.

Tony brought a hand to Steve’s stomach, allowing his touch to wander through the rock hard abs that moved with Steve’s erratic breathing and seemed to glisten with a sheen layer of sweat. It was one of the prettiest sights that ever graced his eyes, and he honestly couldn’t get enough of it. “Fuck, you’re so damn pretty it’s a damn crime. I should call the authorities on you.”

Steve smirked, leaning back down to capture his lips in another breathtaking kiss, to then whisper against Tony’s ear, “I’d like to see you try, shellhead.”

The wave of arousal that crashed against Tony was so overwhelming that the only thing Tony could do other than whimper, was enlace his soldier’s hips with his legs and gain the upper hand again, having Steve lying down on the bed and look up at him with wonder and surprise. “Tony?”

“I want to taste you.”

Steve balked, “What?”

“You’ll love it, don’t worry.” Tony reassured while fumbling with the rim of Steve’s pants, which instantly had the man sitting up and holding his hands.

“No, wait, I can’t let you do that.”

Tony frowned in annoyance, “Why not?”

“Why not- Tony!” He sounded exasperated in a way that was almost cute, “You are talking about- this is not-”

“God, Steve, sucking dick is not the end of the world, will you relax?” Steve blushed so damn red that Tony actually feared he would explode, so he laughed and pecked the embarrassed soldier on his swollen lips, “It’s really no problem to me, and it’s real good, so I feel like you deserve a good experience in your first time.”

“But…”

“At ease, soldier.” Tony placed a palm against Steve’s bare chest and pushed him down towards the bed again, “I’ve done this before, so you don’t have to worry about anything. Just relax and enjoy the ride.”

Steve stared at him for a moment, uncertainty shining in his bright blue eyes before he released a resigned sigh and closed his eyes, “Alright.”

Smirking proudly at himself for his success, Tony lowered himself to the edge of the bed and kneeled by it, pulling Steve’s pants along and leaving him bare with nothing but his black boxers, which presented quite the impressive volume. Tony felt his mouth water at the sight, and he didn’t remember ever feeling like this with the prospect of giving someone head before. He had his share of good looking dudes to fuck and fuck him through his life, but he had to admit that absolutely all of them paled in comparision to Steve Rogers, whose happy trail led inside the boxers and actually left little to no imagination to what expected Tony inside of them. Wanting to take his time and not spoil the surprise, however, Tony started his ministrations over the cloth of the boxers, sucking and biting at the twitching member and succeeding to cause the man to whimper. Tony couldn’t help but to smile. There was something empowering about having Captain fucking America as bare and vulnerable as he was at this moment at Tony’s mercy, to do whatever he want. A shrill of pleasure wracked through his spine as he continued to suck and bite through the fabric. Yeah. This was definitely good.

A low grunt reached Tony’s ears, “Tony… what are you…”

But before Steve could finish, Tony pulled the boxer down, freeing the throbbing member that had Tony staring in awe. “Holy _ shit, _how dare you be gorgeous even in here?!”

Steve groaned in embarrassment and threw an arm over his eyes, “Please, don’t just say these things.”

“Pshh, you’ll have a hard time then, buddy. I’m a talker.” Tony simply said, grabbing at Steve’s cock and causing the man to shiver and whimper, “It’s so damn pink, like, literally the prettiest one I’ve ever seen. Are you sure you were not sculpted by Greek Gods? Because this is ridiculous.”

“Tony!”

“Alright alright, I’ll keep my mouth busy, don’t worry.”

“What- oh my GOD!”

Turns out Steve’s beauty truly had left Tony more than famished, so he didn’t hesitate before giving the member a hard suck on the head and then proceed to swallow the whole thing like it was the most natural thing to do. Tony Stark did not have a gag reflex, and Steve had just found that out as he panted and stared with wide eyes. “O-Okay. I was not- SHIT!”

Tony was not about to lose any time, so he proceeded with his work, bobbing his head up and down in a lazy pace that clearly had Steve losing his mind as he whrithed helplessly on the bed. Tony was also losing his mind a way, but because it was ridiculous how delicious Steve’s taste was. Tony expected it to be good, but this was on a completely different level and he wondered if the serum had anything to do with it as he backed down from Steve’s cock and gave his balls attention while pumping him with a hand. The man was a moaning mess on the bed, which only made Tony even more excited to continue. Steve was just so damn _ big. _ Not only big, but also thick, which had Tony shivering in anticipation of having the man burying himself inside him. At the beginning, he had plans of topping and allowing Steve to feel all the pleasures sex had to offer since this was his first time, but after laying his eyes on the beauty he was now worshipping with his tongue and hands? There was no argument. He could show Steve Rogers’ the wonders and pains of bottoming another time if this ever came to happen again, but not tonight. Tonight, _ this _ was _ his. _

“T-Tony, Tony wait. God.” Steve Sat up, placing a hand on Tony’s hair while he grabbed a fistful of his own. Tony didn’t wait, however, and kept on with his agenda of deepthroating Steve like his life depended on it, “J-Jesus Christ, you’ll kill me.”

Tony mumbled something, but didn’t try to do more than that as he continued, anchoring himself by holding onto Steve’s thighs and feeling an absurd amount of pleasure to course through his entire being while warmth pooled inside his stomach and his own cock pulsed with arousal. He was having the time of his life while kneeling for Captain America, and when Steve’s strong hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him forward unconsciously, Tony felt himself drawing a blank. _ This is better than what I remembered it being. _

“Tony, w-wait. I’ll-”

Steve couldn’t even finish his sentence before he reached his climax, spending himself deep down Tony’s throat and causing him to actually choke for the first time in his _ life. _ It was warm and thick, given this was Steve’s first time orgasming in probably a long time - Tony refused to think the man didn’t even use his own hand to seek out some relief sometimes -, so Tony had a hard time swallowing it, but he did regardless, because this was all _ Steve _, and he suddenly just couldn’t get enough of it.

“Christ! I’m so sorry, I didn’t- shit, are you okay?” Steve pulled him off the floor and onto the bed by his side, massaging Tony’s back while he gathered his bearings, “Tony?”

“It’s fine, big guy.” Tony managed to say, even though his throat was awfully sore and his voice came out scratchy, “You were great, tasted great too.” Tony leaned forward and captured Steve lips, causing the man to grunt in surprise but kiss back with enthusiasm. Tony smiled and licked at Steve’s lips, hearing himself pant, “See? Delicious.”

The tips of Steve’s ears became pink, just like the rest of his face as he stared at Tony as if he hung the moons and stars currently shining above them. “Yeah…”

“How did it feel, hm?” Tony asked jokingly, but actually wanting to know. He was not one to be insecure about his proficiency at bed, but it has been awhile since he’s last done this, and this was _ Captain America _, for crying out loud. “Was it good or am I rusty?”

Steve actually leaned forward and hid his face against Tony’s neck, “T’was amazing… Thank you so much…”

Tony felt the need to get up from the bed and go outside to run around and scream like a madman. Steve was so damn adorable, what the _ fuck _ ?! Tony didn’t remember EVER being thanked for willingly giving head, even though he was pretty sure he always did a great job, but Steve was just so genuine and absolutely _ sweet _that Tony actually felt like kneeling down again and giving the man a second round, because damn him if Steve didn’t deserve it.

“It was literally my pleasure,” Tony heard himself saying, having Steve to back down to look back at him, “You lasted a lot too, which is quite impressive for your first time.”

Steve smiled at that, “That’s good to know,” and then proceeded to remove Tony’s own shirt and force him to lie down on the bed this time, “my turn.”

Tony blinked at him, surprised, “Huh? Are you sure? You don’t need to-”

“I want to be inside you,” Steve announced, causing Tony to shut his mouth and sit up to gape at him. Steve’s voice was absolutely low and delicious, like an animalistic rumble that succeeded in sending shivers down Tony’s spine. “Can I, Tony?” Steve tenderly caressed his cheek, “Would you give me the honor of having you?”

Tony continued to stare at him, completely at a loss of words. How was that man even real? “Yes.” He granted breathlessly, earning one of the most beautiful smiles to ever grace that fucking planet. “Yes, you can.”

“Thank you so much,” Steve brought one of Tony’s hands to his lips, kissing at his knuckles and sending another wave of shivers down his entire body, “tell me what to do. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I- uh…” Tony stuttered, having a hard time to gather his bearings before Steve’s overwhelming gentleness as he kissed down his neck. _ Shit, get it together, Stark! _ “You need to… prepare me. We don’t expand as easily as women do, so we need preparation. I normally use lube, but-”

“I’ll use my mouth, then.” Steve announced easily as he nipped at Tony’s collarbone, catching Tony by surprise yet again, “I want to taste you as well. All of you.”

“I- ok, wow.” Tony was almost shuddering with the fire currently burning within him, and his arousal was the most overwhelming he had ever felt in his entire life as Steve touched him _ there _and caused him to unconsciously buck against his hand, “F-fuck. Alright. Damn. Whatever you want.”

“Thank you.”

Could someone orgasm just out of hearing pleasantries? Because Tony honestly felt like he was about to.

Steve gently laid him down on the bed again and kissed him tenderly, travelling down with his kisses through his goatee and down his throat. His kisses were small and tender, but each time Steve’s lips touched Tony’s skin it was like that little spot had been electrified in the most pleasant way possible, and as Steve found one of Tony’s nipples and sucked at it, _ hard _, a surprised moan erupted from Tony’s throat, which had Steve snapping his head up to stare at him - eyes fully blown and sparkling with interest.

“You sounded beautiful, just now.”

“L-like I said. I’m a talker.”

Steve hummed in approval, returning to his task and taking his sweet time with Tony’s already sensitive nipple. He squirmed slightly as another low moan escaped his lips, and concern started to pool by his stomach along with excitement. Steve hadn’t even _ really _ touched him down there yet, and his body was already this responsive? Tony was _ fucked. _

Or about to be.

Seeming satisfied with having a taste of Tony’s nipples, Steve continued his path of kisses down to Tony’s stomach, seeming to worship every little spot he burned with his lips. It was torture, in a way, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to complain about it. He didn’t remember the last time someone cared for him like this, with this amount of tenderness and care that easily succeeded to triumph over every other kind of things he ever experienced. Worship kink was never much his thing, but he was having a hard time not liking it when it was being directed _ at _ him instead of _ given by _ him - and shit, did it feel good to be cherished like this.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when a wet tongue came in contact with his entrance, and Tony gasped out loud out of his stupor. He had been so lost midst his own pleasure that he completely missed Steve stripping him bare, and now watched with wide eyes and gasping breaths as Steve licked and kissed at his entrance while one of his hands worked on Tony’s erection. The warm press of a tongue against him had Tony gasping out loud a shuddering moan, which received a noise of approval from Steve as he pressed further and actually invaded Tony with his tongue. From that moment on, Tony was pretty sure there was another open latch on top of his room, because he was seeing stars.

Steve, ever the box of surprises he liked to be, was absolutely _ phenomenal _at it. A natural, who had Tony moaning and writhing in pleasure in less than ten seconds. His big hands grabbed at everywhere he could, leaving purplish marks on Tony’s legs as his mouth and tongue worked overtime to drive Tony absolutely out of his damn mind. He grabbed a fistful of sheets and moaned out loud when Steve left his entrance to give attention to his cock, which happened to be throbbing and a sticky mess of pre-come due Steve’s hand smearing all of it down the length. He licked and nipped at Tony’s shaft, while continuing to rub gently at his entrance, and Tony was on the verge of losing his sanity as he continued to moan desperately and squirm under Steve’s hold. He’s never been more glad to have listened to his isolating tendencies since, thankfully, the barn he had accepted to spend the night in was far enough from the main house for anyone to actually listen to his moans.

Which was good, because there was no way in hell Tony would manage to hold himself back tonight. Not when Steve Rogers was this damn good with his mouth.

“S-Steve. Baby, wait- Oh god. Oh god.” Tony released another moan, this one particularly loud when Steve actually gently inserted a digit inside, “A-ah! Okay, I was not ready for that one.”

Steve went up to him to kiss his lips without really stopping his movements, earning countless small gasps from Tony as they kissed, “How am I fairing?”

“G-great. You are doing- Ah! Fuck!” Tony yelled once Steve inserted the finger even deeper, successfully finding his spot in the first go, “You are b-better than I was expecting, a-actually.”

“Is that so?” Steve smirked, sounding all smug, the bastard. “That’s good to hear, I was hoping to impress you.”

Tony chuckled weakly at that, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Steve smugly said while inserting a second finger and causing Tony to cry out in pleasure as Steve stretched his entrance with an infuriating amount of carefulness, “at least, I’ll give you reasons not to.”

“Shit. Shit. What the hell?” Tony gasped out as Steve continued to massage his prostate and slowly stretch him, and when a third finger was added, Steve had to actually shut him out with a kiss, unless they wanted Tony’s scream to actually wake up everyone currently sleeping at Clint’s main house. Steve quickened the pace of his fingers just as he fastened the strokes on his cock, panting himself against Tony’s mouth as he breathlessly chanted Steve’a name non-stop.

And then the unthinkable happened, and Tony actually climaxed while_ being_ _prepared._

Blinking the stars out of his sight, realization struck Tony like a wayward cannon ball. Never, in his entire fucking life, had he ever orgasmed without any actual penetration. He didn’t know if the guys he actually bottomed to were just lacking the enthusiasm or the competence, because even overly confident guys with great amounts of ‘expertise’ barely ever even got him cum by the end of it - hence why he much preferred to top even while being with guys - but _ this _? This completely changed the prospect of giving himself to someone else, and Tony wasn’t so sure if he was inclined to do anything but bottom to Steve Rogers for the next times.

_ If _other times happened, that is. He could only hope.

Steve brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked Tony’s come out of them, staring at Tony while doing it for some absurd reason the engineer couldn’t really understand other than maybe getting him to cum again. “You taste delicious, as well.”

Tony stared at him for a moment at a loss of words. Was this a dream? Would he wake up at any moment with a raging boner and a huge amount of disappointment? Because if it was the case, then he hoped he would never wake up again in his life. Might as well fall into a coma for all he cared.

“Get inside me.” Tony hurriedly ordered, which had Steve tilting his head in an adorable way and smiling teasingly.

“Huh?”

“Get. Inside. Me. Right. Now.” Tony growled, pulling him down by grabbing at his dog tags and taking claim of the infuriating man’s mouth. Steve chuckled against his lips, clearly amused by his despair, the bastard.

“Always so bossy.” Steve shuffled around, removing his fingers from inside Tony - which caused him to gasp - and placing himself in between his legs, “If I remember well, we are equal in here. You are not the boss of me.”

Tony was about to ask what he meant with that, when Steve suddenly turned him to face down on the bed and stretched his buttcheeks, causing Tony to gasp out a curse as Steve proceeded to rub himself against his entrance in a tortuous pace.

“A-are you kidding me,” Tony moaned, grabbing fistfulls of the sheets when Steve quickened the pace, “you smug bastard, where did that shy idiot go?”

Steve chuckled sensually and leaned down to nibble at Tony’s earlobe, only to say, “He got knocked out after you came so beautifully while calling his name.”

Tony shuddered. What the actual _ fuck _?!

“Steve, I swear to every single deity that I don’t give a rat ass about that if you don’t get on with fucking me in this exact second, we are not finish-aAAAH!” He yelled once he felt Steve start to slide into him, causing Tony to punch the bed and moan helplessly. “Son of a BITCH!”

“Shhh, sweetheart.” Steve kissed the back of Tony’s neck, and he could feel him smile against his skin, “Watch your language.”

Laughter actually escaped Tony’s lips, but soon it was overwhelmed by another string of moans once Steve buried himself deeper, filling Tony in a way he had never been filled before. “Fuck. _ Fuck! _You are so big, Christ.”

Steve grunted against his ear, continuing to move inside on a steady pace that was sending all kinds of possible shivers down Tony’s spine. “You feel so good, Tones. Shit.” Steve growled against his neck, tightening the hold on his hips and causing Tony to moan louder and louder, “There. There you are.”

Tony gagged, “So… full…”

“Shhh, it’s fine sweetheart.” Steve nosed at Tony’s hair, breathing heavily as he allowed Tony to get used to their connection, “I’m so grateful. Thank you so much.”

“S-stop thanking me, you doofus.” Tony fondly scolded, having Steve to take a hold of his hands and spread kisses down his spine, “Fuck. You are too m-much, did you know that?”

“Maybe,” Steve agreed, moving a hand from Tony’s hip down towards his length, grabbing it and massaging the tip calmly with his thumb. Tony moaned loudly and landed another punch on the mattress, while Steve released a shuddering exhale. “You sound and feel so good, you have no idea.”

“M-move,” Tony demanded, moving his hips slightly and causing both him and Steve to gag, “Please, Steve.”

Steve hummed in appreciation, returning his hand to Tony’s hip and massaging the spot slightly, “As you wish.”

And move he did.

Tony honestly didn’t remember the last time he felt such an amount of overwhelming pleasure in his life, but it was being difficult to stay on his knees as Steve thrusted in and out in a languid pace that was nothing short of torture. His mind blanked out every single stroke, and he felt himself contract against Steve whenever he made himself at home inside, causing the man to grunt and growl like an animal and successfully spike up Tony’s overwhelming arousal. “F-faster,” he requested in between strangled moans, “Faster, S-Steve.”

He didn’t need to ask a third time, since Steve’s pace quickened so damn brutally that Tony could do nothing but yell and continuously hit the mattress as countless shockwaves of pleasure wracked through his body whenever Steve hit home. They continued like this for god knows how long before Tony felt the telltale of his climax building up inside his stomach, causing him to contract around Steve and make him grunt louder and louder at each thrust, “I-I’m close,” Steve whispered against his ear, earning another strangled moan from Tony, “with me, sweetheart. Come on.”

Tony tried to agree, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was another set of whimpers. Steve held on his wrists and rested his head on the crook of Tony’s neck, quickening the pace and strength of his thrusts and successfully causing Tony to yell and pant out his name in the most sensual ways possible. Steve only needed to move three other times before they reached their climax, and Tony gasped out in blissful pleasure as he came with a hoarse scream at the same time Steve spent himself within his intimacy, crashing against him on a heap of sweat and limbs as both panted.

“Holy… shit…” Steve croaked out, while Tony continued to moan underneath him. “That was…”

But before he could finish, Tony succesfully managed to turn himself just enough so their lips could connect in a breathless kiss, “The best fucking thing that ever happened to me… after doughnuts…”

Steve chuckled at that, “You telling me my performance is no match for sugary treats?”

“I’m telling you that you did fucking phenomenally, Rogers.” Tony rebuked tiredly, moaning loudly once Steve moved out of him and whimpering with the loss, “Ah, fuck. I don’t think I can walk for the next few hours.”

Steve started to kiss Tony’s back from the beginning of his spine and upwards, proceeding to massage his hips and earning a pleased grunt from the engineer, “It’s a good thing I told the team to get some rest before we leave in the morning. Would hate to be the reason why you can’t fight Ultron.”

Tony smiled against the mattress, “Sounds like a wonderful excuse to skip work, actually. ‘Oh, sorry I didn’t show up. It’s just that Captain America kinda pounded me into the mattress and my legs were not that functional.’”

Steve barked a laugh at that, resting his forehead against the base of Tony’s neck, “You are incorrigible.”

“No, I’m tired, which is a bummer, since I’m sure you could go for a few more rounds.” Tony pouted, opening his eyes and seeing Steve, who had laid by his side and was staring at him adoringly, “What?”

“If we didn’t need to go on a life threatening mission in a few hours, you can be damn sure we wouldn’t be leaving this bed.”

Tony smiled lazily at that response, “Ah, so I’ve successfully corrupted Captain Rogers? I am so deeply sorry, America! What a heathen!”

Steve chuckled, “No, you’re not.”

“Nope,” Tony moved a hand to caress one of Steve’s flushed cheeks, “I’m sure ain’t.”

“C’mere,” Steve reached for him and pulled him against his chest, his dog-tags making little tingling noises above Tony’s head. “I want to just hold you for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Never been much of a cuddler, but,” Tony yawned, shuffling closer and burying his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, “you are ridiculously warm, so I’ll allow this once.”

Steve chuckled in amusement, “Sure, Tones. Thank you.”

They stayed like that for awhile, with Tony enjoying the heat Steve’s body irradiated while feeling side inside his embrace. Steve was awfully silent, but Tony didn’t hear his breathing even out enough to signify he had fallen asleep. He wasn’t panting anymore, since they had some time to let their hearts calm down, but he still wasn’t asleep. In fact, Tony was pretty sure Steve’s muscles had grown tense, as the arms surrounding him tightened their hold, and he couldn’t help but to wonder what was going on inside the knucklehead’s mind that had him so tense after the blissful and intimate moment they shared.

Tony wondered, opening his eyes and contemplating the situation for a moment, before he mustered the courage to ask, “The thing you need to tell me… that you wanted to say before we did this,” he felt Steve’s body go rigid under his touch, which had him momentarily biting his lip, “how bad is it?”

“Bad enough that I wish I didn’t need to tell you.” Steve ground out, and Tony could picture the man’s jaw clenching. “But I have the feeling that if I don’t, you’ll never forgive me.”

Tony backed out slightly, allowing Steve to lie down on the bed and looked up at him while he remained propped on an elbow. “That bad huh.”

“Yeah…”

Tony regarded him for a moment, thinking about how that night had started and how much guilt and despair had been eating at him while he paced inside that barn by himself before Steve arrived. He thought about the nightmare that had been shown to him, how he watched the lifeless bodies of his entire team lay unmoving before his very eyes, and how the very man now staring at him had nothing but words of disappointment for him on his deathbed. How he said Tony could have done more, how Steve had been the one to say that, and nobody else.

Steve reached for Tony’s face, and he placed a hand on top of Steve’s, caressing it slightly while taking in the person lying beside him and who looked at him with nothing short of raw adoration and fear, instead of disappointment and betrayal. A man whom he fought with non-stop, but still found strength within himself to see through Tony’s masks. Tony was Steve’s absolute opposite, but it was absolutely undeniable that they fit perfectly together. Be as team leaders, or as people.

“Tell me, then.” He requested, watching as the fear increased tenfold inside those baby blues, “Whatever it is, I can take it.”

“Tony…”

“I’m serious, Steve.” Tony removed Steve’s hand from his face and placed a kiss on his knuckles, “as heavy as it may be, I’m sure we’ll figure out. We can figure anything out, as long as we’re together.”

The fear in Steve’s eyes were quickly replaced with hope, “Together?”

Tony leaned down and sealed Steve’s lips with a quick, but chaste kiss, “Together.”

And tell him, Steve did. About Arnim Zola. About his parents’ murder. About Bucky’s existence and how his brainwashed self was the one to do it, how Sam was currently chasing cold leads on his best friend turned murderer. He told Tony _ everything _and some more, which eventually rendered the shocked man into a sobbing mess that needed Steve’s shoulder to cry on for the next hours they had before they set off to fight Ultron.

But once they did, Ultron fell, because they fought. And they fought _ together _.

When the Sokovia Accords happened, they fought and argued, but when Zemo came into the picture trying to use Bucky as a trump card to tear them apart, Steve reached Tony about it, and they fought Zemo; accords or no accords, _ together _.

When Steve had to run with part with the Avengers because Ross was not going to let Bucky Barnes’ existence and Steve’s involvement go unpunished before Tony succeeded on working on the amendments for the accords, he left a phone with Tony so he could reach Steve whenever he needed, and Steve would be there. Because whatever it was they needed to face, they would face it _ together _.

When Thanos’ children invaded earth to demand the stones, Steve Rogers had snuck into the country out of a gut feeling, and was there to fight by Tony’s side against Ebony Maw and successfully keep Stephen Strange and the time stone from being abducted. They succeeded because they did it _ together. _

When Thanos and his forces attacked Wakanda, the Titan was met with an overwhelming amount of resistance formed by countless heroes - all assembled by Steve with T’Challa’s help since the captain took Tony’s concerns about an incoming threat seriously, and had spent all of his time in isolation mobilizing fighters for their cause.

The war was brutal once the armies clashed, and the battle would make into history books as the day life on earth as it was almost ended, but thanks to the overpowering conjoined leadership of Iron Man and Captain America, Thanos’ forces had no option but to retreat once their leader was overwhelmed by earth’s mightiest heroes, and as the Titan was defeated and his head rolled, a message was sent to all the other worlds out there: think twice before attempting an attack on earth.

Why?

Because there wasn’t a thing Steve Rogers and Tony Stark couldn’t conquer... _ when they were together._

**》_ ━ _**⍟ ━** 《**

****_I will surrender tonight_  
****_Before we both lose this fight_  
****_Take my defenses_  
****_All my defenses  
__I lay down this armor for you_

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL: fuck cannon.  
SECOND OF ALL: I'm much more into the theory that Steve couldn't really lift the hammer at AOU because he wasn't entirely worthy yet because he was still hiding (heavy) things from Tony. I guess the whole thing of Steve being respectful towards Thor's feelings makes sense, but I like the other one better, so I decided to address both of them lololol guilty pleasures pls.  
THIRD OF ALL: I'm a hoe for the comic quotes, so don't even @ me right now.
> 
> That's all, folks. Hope y'all enjoyed this, because I ain't got idea when I'll post explicit content again lol it was fun but jesus christ it took me so long to finish it. Might have been just the whole "this is my first time writing this type of content" thing, but damn, do I lack confidence.
> 
> Regardless, hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a kudo if you enjoyed it and comment to lemme know what you thought of it - since I'm truly quite nervous about this and I would appreciate the feedback -, and the song used in the title and in the chapter is Armor from Landon Austin! Is so ridiculously SteveTony it looks like it was made for them lololol 
> 
> See y'all!


End file.
